


A Night Full of Romance Serene

by thegoodthebadandthenerdy



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Meet the Family, Prom, Tumblr Prompt, disclaimer: author knows nothing abt school dances, i have no grasp of any timeline, neither book nor movie, this is just a bunch of song-covey sisters stuff and peter&kitty being bffs, wht can i say!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegoodthebadandthenerdy/pseuds/thegoodthebadandthenerdy
Summary: anonymous asked: "covinsky @ prom night? and/or the first time that lara jean introduces peter to margot properly""It's not creepy for me to ask to meet my little sister's boyfriend, Lara Jean."Lara Jean threw her hands up in exapseration. "It is when you demand, and I quote, 'five minutes alone with him to scope out his intentions.' Even Dad didn't do this!"





	A Night Full of Romance Serene

**Author's Note:**

> im living my best life w these covinsky fics yall jfjdjf
> 
> also i didnt edit this bc yknow. why hshsh
> 
> title from cindy bullens's it's raining on prom night

"Margot, come _on_ ," Lara Jean said, dragging the word out. She didn't whine. She _didn't_.

"LJ, it's not up for _debate_ ," Margot shot back, pulling her hair out of her face.

"It's embarrassing," she added. "And weird. And kinda creepy."

"It's not creepy for me to ask to meet my little sister's boyfriend, Lara Jean."

Lara Jean threw her hands up in exapseration. "It is when you demand, and I quote, 'five minutes alone with him to scope out his intentions.' Even Dad didn't do this!" 

"Even more reason," Margot argued stubbornly.

"Peter's not-" she sighed. "He's not like that, you're just gonna scare him." 

"He's gonna do that kicked puppy look," Kitty intervened, leaping out of nowhere and onto Lara Jean's bed, leaning into the frame. "You're gonna be wrapped around his finger," she then informed Margot.

"Please, Peter Kavinsky's pout has no weight on me. I've known him since he was a kid."

"Nah, he's levelled up," Kitty said non-chalantly. "Like, you've creeped his Instagram, right? Facebook? Anything?"

Margot kept her eyes trained decidedly not on Lara Jean's face. "Of course not, Kitty."

Kitty levelled a look at her oldest sister. "Mar, I'm disappointed either way, because you clearly haven't done it well enough."

Kitty relieved her phone from the pocket of her sweatpants and tapped around quickly before centering her phone in the laptop's camera.

"Margot Song-Covey, look at this," Kitty cried dramatically. "Have you no heart!"

"What picture are you showing her?" Lara Jean asked, scrambling frantically for Kitty's phone.

Bright on the screen was Peter's trademark look, lower lip wobbling and brows furrowed, his eyes alight with mirth and fake tears. 

"Where did you even get this?" Lara Jean laughed, her face irrevocably fond as she surveyed the picture.

"I don't delete texts," Kitty said with a shrug. "That was the day lax practice was running late and he didn't want me to start Sailor Moon without him."

"He watches Sailor Moon with you?" Margot called, and if Lara Jean didn't know any better, she'd think there was a happy lilt to her expression.

"Oh yeah," Kitty said, acting oblivious to the effect this was having on Margot. She really was the best person to have on your side - Peter was lucky she liked him. "We're binging it together. We'd already gone through B99 and we couldn't agree on what to go for next and that was the newest thing on Hulu."

Margot quirked an eyebrow at Lara Jean, who threw her hands up. "I have no part in this, it's all them."

"Duly noted," Margot said, and Lara Jean could practically watch her file that info away. "But I still want to meet him."

"I never said you couldn't meet him, Mar," she huffed.

"You just can't interrogate him!" Kitty supplied helpfully.

"Why are you so invested, Kitty?" Margot asked with a laugh, leaning her cheek against her fist.

"Why wouldn't I be! I don't have to deal with LJ's driving," she began, ticking her points off on her fingers, "Sometimes he brings me juice in the morning, but like, the good kind, he doesn't complain about any of the shows I watch, I don't have to fear for my life because LJ isn't behind the wheel ever, next week we're gonna work on my volcano for science and it's gonna be wicked, and have I mentioned that he drives-"

"That's enough of that," Lana Jean said quickly, wrapping her arms around Kitty's middle and tugging her out of the frame.

"He also helps me set the table!" Kitty cried out as she was dragged from Lara Jean's room.

"Thank you, Kitty, seriously - but don't you think you're laying it on a little thick?" Lara Jean hissed once they were out in the hall.

"I have as much riding on this as you do," the younger proclaimed, and then promptly scampered off to her room.

Lara Jean sighed, dragging her hands down her face before spinning on her heel and heading back to finish her call.

"Sounds like you got yourself a great guy, LJ," Margot said once she'd settled back against her pillows and tugged a throw pillow against her chest.

Her arms tightened around the pillow, and she nodded. "Yeah," then, "He really is, and I know you'd like him if you just-"

"Eased up?" Margot asked with a wry grin. "I know, I know. You know I'm not trying to stress you out, I just want to make sure you're happy and healthy and safe. That's all I've ever wanted for you."

"I know," Lara Jean muttered into the pillow. "You're just looking out for me."

"I'm your big sister, it's my job."

There's an unspoken wavelength between them, one that shares an image of the same woman, has a conversation about the weights the elder absorbed too early and can't shake, the guilt the younger harbors for making the other worry in any way.

"Thank you," Lara Jean said. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

"You don't have to," Margot said fiercely. "You never have to, okay?"

Lara Jean nodded.

"Now!" Margot said, clapping her hands together soundly, most likely trying to pull her sister's gaze from her watery eyes. "Quit trying to distract me. Even if he's seemingly Mr. Perfect, and I've known him since he was but a nerdy baby, there's no way I'm not vetting your Prom Date, LJ. So, next time he's over for dinner Skype me in or I'm gonna have Kitty hide your favorite sweater."

\---

Lara Jean's hands were sweating. Which, objectively, she knew was a byproduct of her nervousness that would soon be fleeting, but in her mind she was panicking that maybe they just did that now. Maybe she had gross, sweaty hands that were just like that all the time. Which sucked, because holding hands was like, right up there on the list of things Lara Jean Song-Covey liked.

(Realistically, she knew they were sweating a normal amount, but god, _what if_?)

She exhaled, her ponytail swinging as she turned to grab at her drink cup.

"So, yeah," she finished lamely, her recount of (most of) her conversation with Margot now wavering in front of them.

"She wants to meet me," Peter stated, trying to make sure he'd gotten all thay right.

"Well, re-meet, I guess," Lara Jean amended. "You obviously know her, it's just that it's been a long time, and she's gone into big sister protect mode. It's a whole thing- look if you're uncomfortable with it, I can totally find a way to get her to back off-"

"And sacrifice the fate of your favorite sweater, possibly forever, to the depths of Kit's mastermind tendencies?" he asked, hand over his heart. "You're too good to me, Covey, I'm honored."

She grinned with half her mouth, chucking a fry at him. "I really am, Margot's wrath is nothing to balk at."

"So then my answer of having no qualms if you decide to Skype her into Friday night dinner should go over great," he hedged.

"You don't have to-"

"Lara Jean," he started, reaching out to flip her free hand over and rest his into the now upturned palm. "I want to re-meet Margot. Hell, I'd love to."

"Yeah?" she asked, tension eeking from her shoulders.

"Yeah."

She rolled her fingers into his, clasping at his hand. 

"And hey, help me remember to thank Kitty, sounds like she was on the frontlines for me."

Lara Jean rolled her eyes playfully. "You already have Owen, let me keep my little sister."

\---

"Pete?" his mom called, knocking on his wide-open bedroom door.

"Ma'am?" he called, craning to look over his shoulder.

"Hey, what're you up to?" she asked with a fond smile, watching him smooth at his short-sleeve button down.

"Oh, uh, Margot's Skyping in from overseas for dinner tonight," he explained, picking at a piece of fuzz on the blue fabric. "I thought I'd dress up a little, best foot forward and all that," he added.

"That's really sweet of you, but you know you've met her before, right?"

"When we were kids," he relented. "But that was a long time ago, y'know? And where LJ and I are dating now, she's kinda gone on the defensive, so I just," he trailed off.

"Don't want to give her anything she can fault you on," she supplied.

"Yeah, exactly.

"It's just - she means a lot to Lara Jean. Kitty does, too, of course, but it's different with them. We don't need it, not really, but I want her to approve. And I think LJ'd feel a lot better that way, too."

His mom nodded, lips twitching with unspoken words. 

He smiled at her through the mirror hung over his closet door, and she returned it, their dimples reflected in tandem.

\---

"Why are you jittery, you can't be jittery, I need to be jittery!" Lara Jean expelled in one quick breath after she'd thrown the door open and found her boyfriend shaking his leg gently as he waited to be let it.

"I wasn't until I pulled up!" he confessed, reaching his hand for hers. When she obliged he drew her into him, folding his arms around her. "All I could think of was how worried you were and now I'm kinda worried she's gonna eat me alive or somethin'," he muttered into the top of her head before leaving a kiss there.

"Lara _Jean_ ," Kitty called, a straight shot in front of the door. "Close the door, you're letting the bugs in!

"Oh, hey, Peter!"

"Hey, Kit."

As soon as she heard Kitty's retreating footsteps, Lara Jean pulled her head back from where she'd been melting down into Peter's chest. Her eyes were slightly mutinous.

"I don't know why I even bothered to worry."  
She sighed. "Margot's gonna like you better than she likes me. Kitty already does. Peter, are you ready to replace me? You're going to have to learn how to bake-"

"I already know how to bake," he interjected, grin turning cheeky.

"You're going to be a better me than I am," she muttered to herself, tacking in something that sounded a lot like, "That's bullshit."

"If this is you asking me to take your last name, Covey, you might want to work on not sounding so put out," he joked, tossing his arm around her shoulders.

\---

"Fork goes on the left," Kitty reminded him lightly, putting cups on each placemat ahead of him. 

"Right," he murmured, quickly switching it around.

"So what's with the shirt?" Kitty asked patiently, reaching to smooth out a napkin at her father's place. 

"Good almost-first impression?" he tried. 

She shrugged. "Y'know Margot's not really that into all this, right? She's mostly doing it to mess with LJ."

"I figured it didn't hurt to treat it as real until further notice."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat," she said. "But if that's your motive, hit the powder room and check your hair. I'll cover for you."

Absently, his hand went to his head. He knew he'd forgotten something.

"You're the best, Kit."

"What can I say? I do what I can."

\---

Ten minutes later, they all gathered around the table, chatter dying down as the Skype tone rang through the dining room.

Peter, hair looking noticeably more put together, fidgeted at the edge of his napkin, but otherwise displayed no outward sign of his earlier nervousness. Lara Jean, on the other hand, looked like she was going to vomit at any moment.

Margot's pixelated face arrived just a second after the call connected, and from the waybthe laptop was positioned on the table, it was like she was really there.

"Hey, Daddy! Kitty, LJ!" she exclaimed happily, etes darting around the table. Then, "Hi, Peter," her voice still holding warmth. Lara Jean was shocked.

"Hey, Margot," he greeted, smile building on his face.

"All right, let's get this out of the way! Peter Kavinsky - what are your intentions with my dear baby sister?"

" _Nope _," was all Lara Jean managed to get out before she was halfway across the table.__

__"Lara Jean, release your digital sister," her father said in a plain, slightly exasperated tone. "Margot, quit terrorizing Lara Jean and, by extension, Peter."_ _

__"I don't mind, sir," Peter piped in._ _

__"I do," Kitty supplied cheerfully, stabbing at whatever was on her plate and shovelling it into her mouth._ _

__Lara Jean slowly raised the lid of the laptop, making sure to cut her sister as much of a dirty look as she could muster before sliding back into her chair._ _

__"All right," Margot said. "Truce?"_ _

__Lara Jean sighed. "Truce."_ _

__\---_ _

__Allinall, dinner actually wasn't that bad. Weirdly enough, Margot and Peter's music interests overlapped, so they discussed that with an alarming fervor. Lara Jean couldn't be sure without asking one of the parties possibly involved, but she thought they might have made a pact to see their favorote band together? Again, she couldn't be sure._ _

__And of course, when topics veered or waned, Kitty made sure to pipe in with whatever she deemed fit. Homework, middle school drama, general life thoughts._ _

__It was a loud and full night, one of laughter and talking until your throat itched, of sisters squabbling, of fathers sighing, of boyfriends watching girlfriends with eyes so soft and so loving._ _

__But Lara Jean wouldn't trade it for the world. She'd always wanted this - someone to love, who loved her, yes, but someone who her sisters and father loved, who in turn loved her family._ _

__And if the night showes anything, it was that she had just that._ _

__\---_ _

__She was standing at the kitchen sink, arms soaked nearly up to her elbows with dish water. She could hear her Margot trying to get her father to finally end the call, assumed Kitty had appropriated Peter for an episode or two before he went home._ _

__The volume of the night had fizzled, but the warmth and camaraderie and love remained, curling around her like a cat wove through legs._ _

__She basked in it quietly, scrubbing plates clean because it always helped ease her mind._ _

__Her mind which was currently headed down a road she hadn't yet considered at a brisk jog._ _

__"You need someone to dry?" that just-shy of gravelly voice asked. She smiled at her hands._ _

__"Wouldn't be the worst thing," she agreed._ _

__He sidled up next to her, a comfortable presence, and set to somehow both methodically and meaaily drying the night's plates._ _

__"Wha'cha thinking about?" he asked, looking over at her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his brows folding into concern._ _

__"My mom," she replied truthfully, easily. It was easy to talk to him about her now, almost kind pf nice._ _

__"Anything you wanna share?" he asked. It was a thing they did on touchy subjects, giving the other the option to continue, or have a way out. She smiled a little and chose the former._ _

__"I think she would've really liked you, Peter."_ _

__She looked up at him with a tired, but comfortable smile, and quickly leaned in to peck his lips._ _

__And that was that._ _

__\---_ _

__After that, things are much simpler. Now that the final pieces of important-relationships-to-Lara-Jean had clicked into place, everything seemed to sit a little better._ _

__Lara Jean could talk to Margot about Peter without her sister giving her a captial L Look. She could talk to Peter about her older sister without his eyebrows doing that little ruffle thing they did when he didn't understand, but was trying not to say anything._ _

__And Peter and Margot could discuss things without Lara Jean without it being too weird. You know, like corsages and boutonnieres and how to not screw up Prom._ _

__Life was simpler for all parties involved this way._ _

__\---_ _

__"Peter, I'm going to ask you one valid question, and we'll leave it at that," Margot intoned, and Peter felt the anxiety clamber up his spine._ _

__"Shoot," he said casually._ _

__"Are you color blind?"_ _

__Peter snorted a laugh, continuing his scroll down the website Margot had linked him, tension receding on its tide._ _

__"Uh, not that I'm aware of. Why are all you Covey girls so mean?"_ _

__"I'm not being mean, I'm just trying to justify you thinking that would, in any way, match my sister's dress. I didn't bribe Christine for a rough color palette to have you suggest that monstrosity, Peter Kavinsky."_ _

__"Okay, okay," he said, hands held up in surrender within the confines of his frame for the call. "No more kidding around, got it."_ _

__"I seriously doubt you were kidding."_ _

__"But you'll like me better if you think it was," he replied, voice lilting with slight song._ _

__"True."_ _

__They scrolled in unison for another minute before they both stopped dead on their tracks._ _

__"So," Peter said, pointing at it despite that having no bearing as to if Margot had actually seen it. "Think I've got it handled."_ _

__Face split into a grin, she replied, "Yeah, me too."_ _

__"Thanks, Margot," he said, giving her a lazy salute._ _

__"You're welcome, Peter."_ _

__\---_ _

__"Margot, I don't think this is necessary," Peter said, seat kicked back, air conditioning on full blast while he waited._ _

__"I've been watching her dream up scenarios like this for close to two decades, this is fully necessary."_ _

__"I just mean, I already know all this. I am dating her, after all. I've watched Sixteen Candles, Pretty in Pink, Breakfast Club; if Molly Ringweld-"_ _

__"Ringwald."_ _

__"If she was in it, or John Hughes breathed on it in the 80s, I've seen it. I know what I'm doing."_ _

__"Oh, say you do? What's the plan for the night, then?"_ _

__Peter sighed. He'd already been through thisnwith himself no less than a dozen times._ _

__"I arrive 20 minutes early so your dad has ample cry time, he gets himself together, we do pictures with him and Kit, then head to my place for my mom. We hit dinner - yes, I have set a reservation - with Chris and Lucas and his date, deny Chris when she tries to talk us into going to- and loitering at Waffle House for the night instead, and then head over to the school._ _

__"We dance, we mutually make sure we don't end up with spiked punch because they always use the bottom of the barrel shit-"_ _

__"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."_ _

__"And we have a good time. I'm also on photo duty to make sure her scrapbook can be filled to the absolute brim. She has a magical night, I get to hang out with my favorite girl - don't tell Kit I said that - it's a win-win all around."_ _

__"And most importantly?"_ _

__"Don't forget the corsage."_ _

__There was a bated pause before Margot replied, "Good job."_ _

__"Thanks, oh- I gotta go, here she comes."_ _

__\---_ _

__As promised, Peter did get to Lara Jean's house 20 (twenty-three, but who was counting) minutes early. The sun was still in the sky, warming his face as he stood on the front stoop, plastic container in nervous-hand, back straight under his rented suit, jaw clenched._ _

__Unsurprisingly, Kitty answered the door._ _

__"Wow," she began as her eyes rested on him. "It's almost like there was a real boy under all those lacrosse-branded articles of clothing."_ _

__He laughed, cheeks dimpling. "Peter-nocchio?" he asked, which in turn had Kitty in a fit of laughter so loud it drew her father from the kitchen where he was fidgeting at a digital camera he'd obviously been handed on short notice._ _

__"Hey, Peter, looking sharp," Dr. Covey finally greeted, looking up from the tiny screen in front of him. "Kitty, will you go check on your sister?"_ _

__"Aye-aye!" she called, already booking it for the stairs._ _

__"Thank you, sir," Peter managed to slip in before the older man's next question._ _

__"Itinerary for the night?"_ _

__"My mom wants pictures after we're done here. Dinner with Chris and Lucas and his date after. We head to the dance and then we're back here by 12:30."_ _

__Dr. Covey nodded, satisfied. "And I don't think I need to restress to you-"_ _

__"No sir, you do _not_. The first time was…graphically enough," Peter said, hands starting to bounce with his words as a few quick horrific images clicked through his mind._ _

__"Good," Dr. Covey said with a smile. "I hope you kids have fun."_ _

__"Incoming!" came Kitty's full-body cry, successfully breaking the moment._ _

__Faintly, Peter heard Dr. Covey fumbling at his camera, but everything outside of his direct line of sight was fuzzy._ _

__Kitty bounded down the stairs first, her face crackes open in a huge, anticipatory grin, almost vibrating in excitement._ _

__And then there was Lara Jean._ _

__She eased down the steps, her dress - an infinite navy blue - sliding across the steps. Her cheek dimpled slightly as she chewed on it from the inside, navigating the last few steps with a hard focus._ _

__Finally, she stood on ground level. Quickly, she smoothed down nonexistent wrinkles in her skirt, before looking up._ _

__Peter's breath caught somewhere between his chest and his throat, and all he could feel was the smile working its way onto his face._ _

__"Hey," Lara Jean greeted, faux-casual. She fumbled for something to lean against until Kitty offered her shoulder. Resting her elbow on her sister, she said, "You don't look so bad yourself," wink and finger gun included. A cheesy answer to the words he couldn't get out._ _

__Her hair hung down her back, the top pulled back so her face could be seen. Her eyes twinkled as he approached her, finally remembering the box in his hand._ _

__Painstakingly, he unclipped the top of it, revealing the corsage underneath. His lips quirked a little harder when he realized that he and Margot had been right, and that it matchef her dress perfectly._ _

__It wasn't overly large, just a simple bundle of white and blue flowers that he hadn't had the chance to find the names of. Hearing Lara Jean's sharp little intake, he motioned toward her wrist._ _

__"C'mon, Covey, work with me," he huffed._ _

__It took a few tries, due to his fumbking fingers, but they got it onto her wrist mostly incident free._ _

__She swiped at her eyes before she took his boutonniere and pinned it easily to his lapel, reaching over to absently smooth his tie while she was at it._ _

__"Oh, hey, one other thing," he said, reaching into his pocket to fish out a strip of paper._ _

__"Kit, you gotta pen?"_ _

__Kitty zipped past him to grab a pen from her bookbag where it sat tucked neatly beside the front door, and tumbled back over to hand it to him._ _

__"Thanks."_ _

__He pressed the paper into the palm of his hand, scribbling his note out as quickly as he could before she saw it. When he was done, he folded the paper up quickly, signed a _Lara Jean ♡_ to the outside, and respectively handed off the pen and the note to a Song-Covey sister._ _

__"What's this?" Lara Jean murmured, but she was already halfway through unfolding it, so he let her figure it out for herself._ _

__"I would've written it sooner, but I wanted you to know I wasn't lying," he explained, scratching nervously at the back of his neck._ _

__She smoothed it out in her hands, eyes darting quickly across it. Before he could say another word, she'd grabbed the sides of his face a pressed her lips to his._ _

__\---_ _

__LJ,_ _

__you look beautiful._ _

__Love you, mean it,_ _

__P.K._ _

__\---_ _

__"I'm just saying," Chris began again. "Organized school dances are objectively horrible, and we should all go hang out at-"_ _

__"Waffle house 'til midnight," their entire table chorused good-naturedly._ _

__"I didn't deal with Kitty poking me with pins for half an hour at Margot's judgement to sit at a Waffle House that I know for a fact only has booths that smell like stale beer," Lara Jean said, tossing her straw wrapper at her best friend._ _

__"You're gonna get Lucas started on his tux fiasco," Chris chided, shooting a grin at the boy in question._ _

__"Don't even look at me," Lucas said immediately. "I almost had to wear a powder blue tux. I would have never forgiven myself."_ _

__Peter shot a questioning look to Lara Jean. "What happened-"_ _

__"Nooo," Chris cried, slumping onto the portion of table in front of her, her curls bunching around her head, and resting dangerously close to her used plate. "We were so close!"_ _

__"Well, now I have to tell it."_ _

__\---_ _

__Lara Jean had her head rested just so, as to avoid smushing her hair, but also give her ample view out the window._ _

__She tapped a nonsensical beat against the door with one hand, and held Peter's in the other as he maneuvered them through the darkened streets._ _

__She heard a quiet thump, but was too far into that space one hits after they've eaten and laughed with friends for however long to register it._ _

__She didn't catch the next few either. Or the ones after that. The bugs had been bad this season, anyway._ _

__But once they vehicle came to a stop in the far parking lot, she heard Peter's husky laugh, and she turned to face him to ask him what was wrong._ _

__"Lara Jean," he said patiently. "Look out the dash."_ _

__"Shit," she said simply._ _

__Thick raindrops crashed into the glass, spattering onto their neighbors, bleeding together. All around them on every surface, the eater grew thicker._ _

__"I didn't check the forecast. That's the one thing I forgot," Peter said incredulously, his laughter bubbling in his chest._ _

__"I didn't either!" she crowed, her cheeks pushing upward as she laughed so hard she doubled over._ _

__With no sign of it letting up, the two sat in the reverberations of their laughter, physically drawn together only at their linked pinkies._ _

__"We're gonna have to make a run for it," she finally said, conposing herself._ _

__"Says the track star," he griped happily._ _

__"To the lax bro," she shot back._ _

__"Fair-" but before he could say anything else, she was already flinging the door open._ _

__"Woah, woah, woah!" he called, fumbling at his keys and then the door handle after that._ _

__Slinging his jacket off, he dashed over to her before she could make it too far, holding the charcoal fabric above them to shield from the worst of it._ _

__She was only able to spare him one glance, too busy trying not to break her ankle in a pothole in their haste, but it was one full of thanks._ _

__Peter's returned glance was mostly just full of adoration._ _

__Later, rather than sooner, it felt like, the entrance to the gym came into view. A cream colored door in a small alcove of beat up bricks._ _

__"Go, go, go," Lara Jean murmured under her breath, hand reaching out to pull her boyfriend along steadily with her as they ducked beneath the small awning the bricks provided._ _

__They stopped dead in their tracks to catch their breaths. They were drenched and gasping for air, standing hip to hip, Peter still holding his jacket above them._ _

__Lara Jean looked up to say something - what that something was escaped her, however, the moment she found Peter's soft face looking down at her with the sweetest gaze she'd ever found._ _

__And so, as her years of cheesy teen rom coms had taught her, she pressed into his space, rain and blood hammering in her ears, and captured his mouth._ _

__His jacket dropped in a sloopy puddle beside them, a sharp _thwack_ that didn't keep his hands from going to her hips or her backing him the six inches into the brick behind them. _ _

__They traded sweet kisses to the pulse of dim music and the rumble of thunder until Lara Jean nearly received a concussion from an early departure that slammed into the door, and then laughed about it all the way to the dance floor._ _

__\---_ _

__When Lara Jean Song-Covey got home at 12:24am, her feet were sore from dancing, her mouth from kissing and cheeks from smiling, and her phone was buzzing nonstop as various pictures rolled in from Peter Kavinsky._ _

**Author's Note:**

> sailor moon was the last thing on my hulu and i was like "yeah. peter & kitty would"
> 
> hey! this is a prompt fill! you can send me prompts and i'll write over-winded fics just like this for you! if youre into that im on tumblr @wlwshehulk


End file.
